A  Light in the Dark
by Wolfgirl3002
Summary: Ilona lived in the peaceful kingdom of Meridell, dancing in the marketplace for money. All changed when she was kidnapped and taken to the Darigan Citadel. A story about the Court Dancer during the war between the Citadel and Meridell. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Ilona

Chapter One

The Dancer

"Hurry up, Ilona! We don't want to be late!"

It was a bright sunny day in the Kingdom of Meridell. A twenty-year-old Yellow Kougra bounded toward the marketplace, her long black hair flying behind her as she ran. The beautiful Aisha named Ilona followed. Her light brown fur looked very pretty when the sun shone on it.

"Vanessa, can we rest for just a minute?" Ilona asked, exhausted from running. The Kougra, who was named Vanessa, skidded to a halt and turned to face Ilona. "Come on, Ilona," she said, "Do you want to dance or not. We need the money we make."

"And who says no one will stop to watch me?" Ilona asked, tossing her long curly red hair. Vanessa smiled. "Well, come on, then," she said, still smiling. Both girls began running toward the marketplace again. They were sisters. Vanessa was one year older than Ilona. Vanessa had noticed that Ilona had a talent in dancing. Vanessa also noticed that most people would stop what they were doing immediately to watch Ilona dance. Now, Vanessa and Ilona would go down to the marketplace three times a week. Vanessa would play a song on her flute, and Ilona would dance to it.

The girls reached the marketplace to find that a crowd had already gathered around the spot Ilona usually danced at. Vanessa sat on the edge of the fountain and began to play a song on her flute. Ilona pulled out her tambourine and danced. All the Neopets watching were mesmerized, like her dancing was hypnotizing them. Unknown to her, a cloaked Lupe was watching her every move. His face was hidden by the black cloak's hood.

Ilona ended her dance and bowed. The Neopets cheered and threw flowers at her feet. Almost all of them put lots of gold coins into the bowl Vanessa was passing around. Once the crowd cleared up, Vanessa and Ilona started making their way back to their house, counting their Neopoints. "I'd say we made about 10,000 NP today," Vanessa exclaimed. "Wow," Ilona replied. Their house came into view. Vanessa opened the door and stepped inside. "You're becoming more famous by the day, Ilona," Vanessa said, putting the bowl down on the counter. "I guess you're right."

Vanessa opened a cupboard. "I used some of the Neopoints we made last week to buy you something," she said. Vanessa put a brightly colored box tied with a big red ribbon in front of Ilona. "Thanks, Vanessa," said Ilona. She opened the box. Inside was a beautiful golden necklace. The diamond on the necklace completed the masterpiece. Ilona gasped in delight and put it on. It sparkled in the Sun light that was pouring through the window. Ilona hugged her sister. "Oh, Vanessa! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I thought you might like it," Vanessa replied. "I'm going to go practice my dancing," Ilona said, then disappeared into her room.


	2. Chapter 2: An Enemy Rising

Chapter Two

An Enemy Rising

At the Darigan Citadel, which hovered two-hundred feet over Meridell, the mysterious Lupe who had been watching Ilona had arrived there. The Darigan Citadel was a frightful place for the citizens of Meridell. The old ruler of the Citadel, Lord Darigan, had been defeated by Jeran, a Blue Lupe and one of Meridell's bravest knights, and his sister Lisha, a young Yellow Aisha with great intelligence, after he tried to use the power of his magical orb to destroy Meridell.

Ever since the new ruler of the Citadel, Lord Kass, came to power, a shadow seemed to hover over the Citadel. Lord Kass hated the Kingdom of Meridell and plotted against it and its citizens.

The Lupe made his way to the black castle of Lord Kass. The Lupe was a Shadow Lupe, his black fur blended in with the shadows of the Night. His yellow eyes seemed to glow slightly in the dark. He entered the castle. The halls were black and darkness hovered in the air. The Lupe was met by a Darigan Peophin. She greeted him. "Lord Kass will see you now," she said. "Thank you, Fay," replied the Lupe. He walked up the staircase that led to the war room in the tallest tower. The Lupe pushed the door open. The war room was where Lord Kass plotted his attacks on Meridell. A large board held a map of Meridell. Arrows were stuck into it in certain places. A fearsome looking Eyrie stood at the window, arms crossed, staring down at the Kingdom of Meridell. This was none other than Lord Kass himself.

"Well?" he asked the Lupe, without even turning to face him, "What news do you bring, Kail?"

The Lupe bowed and pulled his hood down. "I have discovered an Aisha dancer," he replied, "When she dances, those who watch her who are weak-minded are hypnotized. I believe we could use her to our advantage."

An evil smile spread on Kass's face. He turned to Kail. "Good," Kass said, "Prepare to launch the attack."

Kail bowed. "As you wish, father."


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

Chapter Three

Kidnapped!

Just before dawn, Kail woke and went straight to the war room. Kass was already there, and with him was a hideous hag. This was Morguss, a Green Moehog witch. "Good, you're here," Morguss said, "What charm should I cast?"

"The Fire charm," Kail replied. Morguss nodded and went to the window. She pulled out her Wand of Dark Nova and muttered something under her breath. A fireball shot out from the wand. It was about the size of a baseball, but as it neared Meridell, it grew larger and larger. It struck a tree, setting it a blaze. Morguss shot an army of these fireballs at Meridell. Soon, it seemed like the whole kingdom was on fire. The citizens of Meridell were running through the streets, screaming and frantically trying to find shelter. "This is working out wonderfully," Kass sneered. Kail nodded, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Ilona! Ilona! Wake up!"

Vanessa's frantic voice rang in Ilona's ears. "What is it, Vanessa?" she asked. "The kingdom's under attack! The Darigan Citadel is pelting us with fireballs!"

Ilona snapped awake and jumped out of her bed. She and Vanessa ran out of the house just as a fireball came crashing down on it. It was terrible! Fireballs were falling everywhere! People were running and screaming! The whole kingdom was on fire!

Suddenly, Vanessa and Ilona were separated in the crowd of screaming people. Smoke filled the air. A fireball had destroyed an inn. Then, overcome by the smoke, Ilona collapsed by the side of the road.

Lord Kass and Kail had seen all this happen. "The plan is in motion," Kass said, then turned to Kail, "Go!"

Kail suddenly sprouted a pair of giant black bat wings. His eyes started glowing red. Kail leapt off the edge of the Citadel. He was soon soaring through the air. He flew down to where Ilona had collapsed. He knelt beside her. Ilona weakly looked up into his face. She was barely conscious. Kail lifted her into his arms and flew back toward the Citadel.

Vanessa watched Kail fly off with Ilona from her hiding place. "No!" she shouted at the sky. Vanessa ran toward the castle. She had to find Jeran. He would know what to do. Vanessa found Jeran helping people get to the castle to seek refuge. She ran right up to him. "Jeran!"

He turned to her. "What is it?" he asked. "Something terrible has happened," Vanessa replied, trying not to cry, "A scout from the Citadel has kidnapped my sister!"

Jeran listened as she explained how she had seen the mysterious Lupe fly off with her sister in his arms. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do right now," Jeran finally said, "But, I promise you, I will do everything I can to get your sister back."


	4. Chapter 4: The Citadel

Chapter Four

The Citadel

Ilona awoke the next morning to find herself lying on a large black bed. She sat up immediately, realizing with horror where she must be. As she got up off the bed, she noticed Kail standing in the doorway. "It's about time you woke up," he said. "Who are you?" asked Ilona. "I am Kail, Prince of the Darigan Citadel and heir to the throne."

Ilona raised her eyebrow. "I'm Ilona," she said, trying her best to stay friendly. Kail looked like someone you did not want to be on the wrong side of. Kail turned his head. He seemed to be ignoring her. "Thankfully," Kail said, not looking at Ilona, "I got to you before the ever-growing flames did."

Ilona narrowed her eyes. "What does it matter to you if I died or not?"

"Because you are of no use to us dead."

Ilona stared at him. _What is he talking about? _"All in good time," Kail said, as if he read her mind. He turned his head back to her. Ilona was frightened. _There seems to be more to this Lupe than meets the eye . . . _She thought. Kail just stood in the doorway, staring coldly at her.

Finally, after a long silence, Kail motioned for Ilona to follow him. She hesitated, but followed. Kail led her through the dark twisted halls of the castle. Ilona followed silently behind him, thinking about all that had happened.

_I never thought I would start the day like _this_! Who _is_ Kail? Can he read my mind? Can he hear my thoughts? Where is he taking me?!_

"For your information, I'm taking you to the throne room. My father, Lord Kass, would like to see you."

Ilona was jerked back to reality. Kail stopped suddenly, causing Ilona to almost run into him. He turned to her, his facial expressions unreadable. "You can read my mind?" Ilona asked, dumbfounded. Kail rolled his eyes. "Of course I can! How do you think I found you in all that smoke? I followed your frightened thoughts!"

He turned back away from her and continued walking. Ilona followed, as silent as ever. She tried not to think about anything important, for she was aware that Kail was reading her every thought. It was obvious that he wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

They reached the throne room. It was just as dark and twisted as the rest of the castle, but the only thing that was different about the throne room, was the throne. It was made of dark purple crystals. On the throne sat the fearsome Lord Kass. A Darigan Peophin came up behind Ilona and pushed her into the middle of the throne room.

"Is this her?" asked Kass. Kail nodded. Ilona was trembling with fear, but managed to bow. Kass looked her up and down. "Dance," he said finally. The Darigan Peophin tossed Ilona a tambourine. Ilona looked worriedly over at Kail. _"Just do what he says!"_

Kail's thought shot through her mind. Ilona began to dance one of the dances Vanessa had worked with her on. _Oh! Vanessa!_ Ilona thought to herself with a heavy heart, _Is she all right? Did she make it out of the blaze? Is she still alive?_

Ilona missed a step. She felt Kass's gaze on her. She tried to concentrate.

Ilona pulled herself together and danced beautifully without missing another step. She ended her dance with a bow. She tried to see into Kass's mind, but she couldn't. He nodded to Kail. Kail bowed and led Ilona out of the room.

Kail took Ilona out of the castle. He seemed to have cooled down.

They walked through the streets together. Kail wanted to show her some of the Citadel before he showed her to her room for the night.

"Kail?" Ilona asked as they stood on the balcony of the castle. "Hmm?" Kail replied

"Is Kass really your father?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered, because you don't seem as evil and cold-hearted as him."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I've heard stories about Kass...I didn't know which ones I should believe."

Kail looked her in the eye. "Look, I know how you feel about being kidnapped from your home, but you have to understand that my father was not always like this. But that was before we became _Lord _Kass."

The Sun had sunk beside the hills by now, and the Moon was shining her gentle moonbeams down over Meridell and the Citadel. Kail led Ilona back to the castle. The Darigan Peophin met them at the door. "I will take her to her room, Kail."

"Thank you, Fay," Kail replied. Fay led Ilona up a winding staircase. At the top, was a door. Fay pushed it open. "This is your room," Fay said. This room was not dark and twisted like the rest of the castle. It reminded Ilona of her own room. "Thanks, miss," Ilona said. Fay smiled, bowed, then left.


	5. Chapter 5: The Court Dancer

Chapter Five

The Court Dancer

Kail woke Ilona up early the next morning. "Don't these people ever knock?" Ilona muttered to herself, aware that Kail was out of earshot. He led her down the stairs and out of the castle. "Where are you taking me?" Ilona asked. Kail took her to the edge of the Citadel. "Lord Kass is sending you as a 'peace offering' to King Skarl," he explained. "What?!" Ilona asked, shocked. The very thought of being sent as a gift was horrifying. Kail noticed her fear. "Don't worry," he said, "My father has no intention of making peace whatsoever."

Ilona was puzzled. "Then, why am I going to be sent to King Skarl?"

Kail sighed. "When I was watching you dance in the marketplace, I noticed that almost everyone who was weak-minded was hypnotized by your dancing."

Ilona gasped. "Yes," Kail said, "you're being sent to dance for Skarl and put him under your spell."

"But, why would Kass want Skarl under my spell in the first place?" Ilona asked. She saw the sad look on Kail's face. "What's wrong?" Ilona asked again. "My dad hates the Kingdom of Meridell," Kail said, "but, I don't understand why. He's never hated Meridell. That is. . .he didn't hate that Kingdom BEFORE he became the ruler of the Citadel. . ."

Kail jerked himself from his thoughts. "Anyway," he said, "I need to get you to Meridell. I've been told to watch you while you're in Meridell."

Ilona looked over the side of the Citadel. "And how to we get down? Some of us don't have wings."

Kail suddenly scooped her up and leapt off the side of the Citadel. His big black wings grew, and he was soon flying her down to Meridell.

When they landed, Kail put Ilona back on her feet and folded his wings back under his cloak. He didn't sprout wings when he wanted to fly; his wings were hidden beneath his cloak.

"Come on," he said to Ilona, who was looking around, trying to spot Vanessa somewhere. The guards at the drawbridge let them pass, but as soon as they were inside the castle, a Draik guard stopped them. "State your business," the guard said. "We are here for an audience with the King," explained Kail, "I bring a peace offering," –he gestured to Ilona–"from Lord Kass."

The Draik Guard stared at Ilona. "Fine," he grumbled, but let them pass.

The throne room of King Skarl is amazingly beautiful. While the people gathered in the room watch whatever entertainment Skarl had hired, the King sat on his golden throne, either eating or sleeping because the entertainment is so boring.

Kail and Ilona entered the throne room. Both bowed. "What brings you here?" asked Skarl. Kail bowed again and handed Skarl a scroll. Skarl unrolled the scroll.

A gift for King Skarl from the Lord and master of Kass Citadel, in hopes the peace between our peoples can be maintained.

Skarl lowered the scroll and looked at Ilona. "I'm at your service, your Majesty," she said. Ilona took out her tambourine. Kail nodded and backed into the audience. "A dancing girl, eh?" Skarl said, "All right, pretty one, let's see what you can do. Music!"

Gypsy music began to play. Ilona danced as beautifully as ever. Kail watched the crowd. One Acara who was watching Ilona was obviously hypnotized. She just watched Ilona. Someone could have dropped a millstone on the Acara's foot and she wouldn't have noticed. Kail also noticed that her eyes were glowing a soft yellow. This also happened to a Zafara, and soon, the entire crowd was under her spell. Kail turned his eyes to Skarl. To his delight, the Blue Skeith's eyes were glowing that soft yellow. Ilona ended her dance and bowed before Skarl. "Amazing!" he said, under her spell, "You MUST dance for me everyday!"

A cunning grin spread across Ilona's face. "As you wish, my King," she said. She and Kail turned and left the throne room. A Buzz servant led Kail and Ilona to the rooms they would be staying in while they were in Meridell. The Buzz was also under Ilona's spell.

"That was brilliant," said Kail, after the Buzz had gone. "You really think so?" Ilona asked. "Yes," Kail replied, "Ilona, you had the whole crowd hypnotized!"

Ilona was amazed at the thought. The Sun had already sunk beyond the horizon, and the Moon was shining her moonbeams bright. Kail stared at the Moon. "Nightfall," he said, "That's when the Citadel will launch its second attack on Meridell."


	6. Chapter 6: The War Has Begun

Chapter Six

The War Has Begun

Meanwhile, in a Meridellian village called Hope River, Jeran and his men were having problems of their own. Vanessa, Ilona's sister, had joined the Armed Forces of Meridell and was in Hope River with Jeran that night. She and a Blue Wocky named Danner were down to their last dozen quivers for their crossbows. Everyone was also short on food.

Because King Skarl was under Ilona's spell, he wouldn't help his army. All he would do was sit on his throne, watching Ilona dance.

"I don't know what to do," Jeran said to himself as he crouched behind a barn, "Without King Skarl's help..."

"Captain Jeran!" shouted Vanessa. Jeran was jerked from his thoughts. Vanessa pointed toward the horizon. Lord Kass had sent war machines into Meridell. These machines had spikes on the front and spikes on the back. Soldiers from the Citadel sat on top, steering them. The machines were pulled by enormous dragon-like creatures.

"First squad! Get those villagers out of here!" Jeran shouted, over the noise of the war machines rumbling nearer, "Second squad! Move behind those trees! Maybe we can get a flanking position on them!"

Jeran and Danner stood behind another barn. "Sir, why are we waiting?" Danner asked. "We're waiting for them to go by us," Jeran replied, "A frontal assault is useless."

"And suicidal," Danner said, looking at the roaring dragons.

Vanessa, who was part of the first squad, saw a Gelert and her child about to be crushed by their collapsing house. Vanessa quickly pulled them from the house and to safety. To her surprise, the Gelert clawed at Vanessa, snarling like a rabid dog. Vanessa moved away from her. As she looked at the Gelert, she gasped. The Gelert's eyes were glowing bright yellow. Vanessa and the rest of the first squad ran as the rest of the villagers chased after them with pitch forks and torches. "Jeran!!!!" Vanessa screamed. "Fall back! Fall back to the woods!" Jeran ordered. He and the rest of the Armed Forces ran to the woods. Vanessa looked back. She thought she saw a Lupe as black as a shadow standing on the roof of a barn, with a beautiful Aisha beside him, her long red hair flowing to the side in the wind.

What Vanessa didn't know, was that it was Ilona, standing on the barn with Kail. "Run far and run fast, Jeran," Kail hissed. "No matter where you go," Ilona sneered, "our Lord Kass will find you..."


	7. Chapter 7: The Spell is Lifted

Chapter Seven

The Spell is Lifted

The next morning, Ilona went, as usual, to King Skarl's throne room. This morning would be different, she just didn't know it. Kail took her down to the throne room, and she began her enchanting dance. Little did she know that Lisha was in the crowd today. She watched Ilona dance, but did not fall under her spell. Lisha realized something and ran off to the royal library. Kail watched her go. "What is that little Aisha up to?" Kail asked himself.

Lisha scanned the shelves. "Here it is," she said, picking up a book. She flipped through the pages before reentering the throne room.

"_That which is hidden cannot hide_," Lisha read aloud, looking straight at Kail and Ilona, "_Where there is truth, lies cannot abide._"

Ilona stopped dancing and stared at Lisha in horror. "Stop! Stop now!" Ilona said. A soft yellow light began to glow around Ilona. Kail realized what Lisha was doing. Lisha continued the spell. "_You from the King, I must wean. Everyone here..._"

"Stop!!!" shouted Kail. "_Let it be seen!_" Lisha finished the spell. The light around Ilona grew as bright as ever. "No! No!" she shouted, "NN–"

There was a flash of bright light. When the light cleared, everyone who had been under her spell had been freed. Ilona fell to her knees. Kail rushed to her side. As soon as he saw her face, he gasped. Ilona had become a Darigan Aisha. Her fur was dark purple and her eyes were glowing red. Her still red hair hung over her shoulders. Ilona was barely conscious.

"Whu? Whu?" said Skarl, coming out of his trance. "Guards! Seize her!" he shouted at the sight of Ilona, "And seize her Lupe friend, too!"

Kail growled. As the guards circled around him and Ilona, he unfolded his black wings and stretched them to full length, throwing off his cloak. His eyes began to glow red. His claws grew long and black. His fur turned dark purple. His canine teeth turned into fangs. Kail was a Darigan Lupe under an enchantment.

The guards backed away at the sight of the fearsome Lupe. Kail growled again, scooped up Ilona, and crashed through the window, flying away into the dawn sky.

As soon as he had flown out the window, a massager came in. "My King, Jeran and the knights are in grave danger. They need your help!"

"What?!" Skarl exclaimed, "Quick! To the war room!"


	8. Chapter 8: Kail's Sacrifice

Chapter Eight

Kail's Sacrifice

Kail flew through the air. Ilona looked up at him. "Kail. . ." she managed to say, "Why didn't you tell me about that enchantment . . .?"

Kail said nothing. He landed. They were in Illusen's Glade. Illusen was the Earth Faerie who lived in Meridell. She was extremely kind-hearted and Neopets often did quests for her.

Kail made his way to Illusen's house and knocked on the door. Illusen opened it and gasped. "You're from the Citadel, aren't you?" she said. Kail nodded. "Lady Illusen," Kail said, "do you know how to lift this curse?"

Illusen looked down at the unconscious Ilona in his arms. "Bring her inside," Illusen said. Illusen took Ilona from Kail's arms and laid her on a bed. "There's only one way to lift this," Illusen said, after examining Ilona. "What?" Kail asked, desperate to try anything. Illusen looked sad. "Someone has to willingly take the curse upon them."

Kail knew exactly what she was talking about. "I'll do it," he said. Illusen looked at him. "Young Lupe, you understand that the effects will be permanent," she said. "I understand," Kail replied. Illusen spoke a few magic words. Ilona's fur became its lovely shade of tan again and her eyes changed back to green. She turned back into her beautiful self. She opened her eyes and looked at Kail. "Kail?" she said. "I'm sorry," Kail replied, "I should have told you about the enchantment." He continued, "When I was a baby, a witch cast a spell on me. It made me this . . . this . . . " –he looked down at his black claws– "this horrible ugly beast! My mother couldn't bear to have me look like this, so she went to a faerie. The faerie put that enchantment on me."

Ilona looked at him. "But, why would you give up that for me?"

"It's because I . . . " Kail couldn't bring himself to finish what he was saying. "Because why?" Ilona asked. Kail sighed. "It's because I love you, Ilona," he said. Ilona stood up. "I don't think that you're a beast, Kail" she said.she hugged Kail.

"Wait a second," she said, "the war! Our kingdoms are going to kill each other!"

"We have to get back to the Citadel," Kail said. He remembered something. "Oh, great!"

"What?" asked Ilona. "If we want to sneak up there, I'm not going to be able to carry you. I damaged my wings when I went through that window."

"Excuse me," Illusen said, "But I believe I know someone who could help."


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle

Chapter Nine

The Battle

Fay entered the room. "Fay?" asked Kail, "What are you doing here?"

"I stay with Illusen sometimes," replied Fay. She unfolded her wings. They were not bat wings like Kail's, they were like the wings of a bird. Her wings looked like a raven's wings.

All three waved good-bye to Illusen, and exited her house. "Hop on," Fay told Ilona, once they were outside. Ilona climbed onto her back. Kail unfolded his bat wings. The Darigans took off, flying high in the sky. Ilona put her hands on Fay's soft scaley neck to balance herself. "Look!" Ilona exclaimed, pointing. Kail and Fay did not turn their heads, but saw out of the corner of their eyes what she was pointing at. The knights of Meridell were flying on Unis toward the Citadel.

Kail and Fay suddenly shot toward the knights at high speed, slowing down when they got nearer.

Vanessa was the first to see them, and was about to shout "Ambush!". But, she recognized Ilona.

Fay and Kail flew right up along side Vanessa. "Ilona?" Vanessa asked. "Yes," Ilona replied. "Where have you been? I thought you were dead."

"No, Vanessa. I was just kidnapped."

"By who?"

Ilona didn't reply, she only looked over at Kail. "By him?" Vanessa asked, pointing to Kail.

"Yes, by him, but, Vanessa–"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. While I was at the Citadel, I made two new friends."

"Who?"

Ilona smiled and gestured to Kail and Fay. "You befriended Darigans?!" asked Vanessa. Ilona nodded. "I don't know if you heard," Vanessa said, "But a court dancer was given to King Skarl by Lord Kass. Skarl must have liked her dancing, because he wouldn't even help us!"

Ilona looked sad. "Well, that is bad news..." she said, "What else did you hear?"

"Let's see..." replied Vanessa, "Lisha cast this spell, and the court dancer was turned into a hideous Darigan. The guards were about to seize her and her Lupe friend, when the Lupe threw off his cloak, revealing a pair of giant black bat wings. He turned into a Darigan Lupe, then scooped up the court dancer and flew _through_ the window, flying away with her."

Now both Kail and Ilona looked guilty. "What's wrong?" asked Vanessa. "I don't know how you're going to take this," Ilona replied, "_I_ was the court dancer."

Vanessa gasped. Ilona continued. "And Kail" –she gestured to Kail- "was that Lupe."

Vanessa seemed to be taking all this in.

They reached the Citadel. The battle began. Swords were swinging and clashing. To make things worse, Morguss was firing fireballs down from the tower. Kail, Ilona and Fay, who had no weapons, hid behind a building. "What are we going to do?" asked Fay. "Wait, this is the blacksmith's shop," Kail said. He opened a backdoor. The blacksmith was hiding under a table, cowering with his hands over his head. "Have any weapons we can use?" Kail asked him. "You can take anything you see," the blacksmith replied, "It will probably be looted by thieves after the war anyway."

Many weapons hung on the wall. Swords, daggers, crossbows, maces. You name it! A sword with a jeweled black hilt caught Kail's eye. He picked it up. "This is the weapon for me," he said. He looked back at the blacksmith. "You don't have to worry," Kail said, "We'll protect you."

"Oh, thank goodness," the Scorchio blacksmith replied. He crawled out from under the table. He noticed the sword Kail had chosen. "Now, that one's special," the blacksmith explained, "Lord Kass told me to make a sword for his son. He was going to give it to him for his next birthday. If you see Prince Kail, will you give it to him?"

"No need," Fay said, "You're talking to him."

The blacksmith bowed. "No need for bowing," Kail said, "We don't have the time for it."

"Be careful with that sword," the blacksmith continued, "the tip of it drips poison. Anyone who is so much as scratched by it will be poisoned."

Ilona picked up a crossbow. It was made of pure gold. "There are no quivers or arrows," Ilona said to the blacksmith. "It doesn't need them," the blacksmith explained, "It shoots either the Sun's rays or the Moon's beams. The Sun's rays hit fiery and hard, but when the Moons beams hit, they are painless, but whoever is hit by them will go to sleep. Death will follow, unless you get the beam out within three minutes of being hit."

"That's awesome," Ilona said. "I can tell you how to switch from the Sun's rays to the Moon's beams," the blacksmith said, "Just speak which one you want to use very clearly."

Kail noticed that Fay was not looking at weapons. "Aren't you going to use a weapon, Fay?" Kail asked. "Kail, I'm a spell-caster," Fay replied, "My weapon is built right in."

After they got their weapons, they quietly climbed onto the roof. "Stay hidden," Kail told the girls, then he flew down onto the battlefield.

"Moon's Beams," Ilona whispered. A periwinkle shard of light formed where a quiver would be put in the crossbow. Ilona saw a little Green Quiggle, who she knew was named Morris, and a young Blue Blumaroo, who was named Boris, cornered by two Darigan soldiers. Ilona aimed carefully, then shot two moonbeam shards at the soldiers. Fay guided the shards with her mind powers so they wouldn't miss. The shards hit the soldiers in their backs. They yawned, then lie down and fell into a deep sleep. Boris and Morris looked up at the roof top. The waved to Ilona to show they were grateful. Then they rushed back into the battle. Three minutes after the soldiers had been hit, they stopped breathing.

Kail was an expert sword fighter. It seemed no one could stand again him. Then, he found Jeran in battle. Jeran glared at him like he was just another enemy. "I'm on your side," Kail said, lowering his sword. Jeran lowered his sword. "Fine, but if you betray us–"

"I won't."

Suddenly, a fireball crashed in front of a Blumaroo knight, sending him falling to his death off the Citadel. Morguss was sending fireballs raining down more than ever. A fireball fell between Jeran and Kail. Jeran got the worse of it, but it only knocked him unconscious for a few seconds.

When he came around, Kail recognized the Eyrie standing behind Jeran, about to bring his sword down on Jeran. Lord Kass. Morris and Boris jumped on Kass's arms, trying to knock the sword out of his hand. He threw them off, sending them both flying toward the edge of the Citadel. Jeran had just enough time to grab Morris's arm before Morris fell. Boris fell off the Citadel. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready to hit the ground, but he suddenly felt himself flying back up to the Citadel. "Don't worry, little guy," Kail said, flying with Boris up to the Citadel, "I got ya."

Kail put Boris down beside Morris. But, out of the corner of his eye, Kail saw Jeran hanging onto the edge of the Citadel by one hand, Kass standing over him. "Goodbye, Jeran," Kass sneered. Then, before Kail could get to him, Jeran's hand slipped and he fell off the side of the Citadel.


	10. Chapter 10: The Return of Lord Darigan

**Chapter Ten**

**The Return of Lord Darigan**

**K****ass laughed cruelly (you know, the evil bad guy laugh). "NOOO!!!" Boris screamed. Morris shouted angrily and both rushed at Lord Kass. He merely threw them to the ground. "King Skarl sends children against **_**me**_**?" he sneered. Kass raised his sword, ready to strike Boris and Morris. Kail threw a dagger at Kass. The blade hit his hand. Kass roared in pain and dropped his sword. He looked at Kail. "Kail!" **

**Kail grinned. "Hello, father," he said. "I knew you would betray me one day!" Kass growled. Kail raised his sword as Kass attacked him. The blades collided, sending sparks flying through the air. **

**Suddenly, a Darigan Zafara grabbed Kail from behind. She knocked his sword out of his hand. Kass held his sword next to Kail's throat. "Any last words?" Kass hissed. "Father, don't do this!" Kail begged.**

**Suddenly, a strange Neopet landed behind Kass. He looked like a Korbat. Kail knew who it was at once. "Lord Darigan..." he whispered. The Zafara dropped him and ran in fear. Kass looked fearful. "You..." he gasped, "You're..."**

**"Dead?" Darigan replied, "I thought I was dead, too."**

**"A mistake," Kass growled, drawing his sword away from Kail, "I'll be happy to fix, old friend!"**

**Darigan raised the black staff he used as a weapon.**

**Kail crept into the shadows of a nearby building. As he watched Darigan and Kass fight, he tried to Mindspeak to Ilona.**

_**"Ilona?"**_

_**"What is it, Kail?"**_

_**"Darigan is back! Lord Darigan has returned!"**_

_**"What? But that's impossible!"**_

_**"I know it sounds crazy, but he needs our help! He's locked in combat with my father!"**_

_**"What do you want me to do?"**_

_**"I need you to fire one of your Sun's rays at Kass..."**_

_**"Simple enough."**_

_**"...but I need you to aim for the charm he's wearing."**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"Just trust me!"**_

**Kail saw her aim at Kass from the rooftops. She let it fly. It flew toward Kass and hit its target. The charm that Kass was wearing shattered. "NO!" Kass screamed. Darigan smiled kindly. "Come, my friend," he said, "They can control you no more."**

_**Who?**_** Kail thought. "No! No!" Kass screamed. He ran for the castle. Kail followed.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Three

Chapter Eleven

The Three

Kass ran through the dark halls of the castle, Kail struggling to keep up. He knew where the hallway they were running down led: A dead end. _"You failed us, Kass,"_ said an eerie voice. _"We knew you would,"_ said a second. "No! No!" Kass shouted. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran straight into the wall. "Please! Leave me alone!" Kass begged. Kail stood in front of him. "Dad, what is going on?" he asked.

_"You failed us, Kass,"_ said the second voice. _"And now..."_ said a third. _"...we will take what you promised us,"_ finished the first. "No!" Kass whimpered, backing against the wall, "I n-never promised you anything!"

_"Wrong, Kass. So very wrong..." _hissed the second voice. The voices seemed to be coming from behind Kail. He turned and gasped. Standing behind him were three figures, all cloaked in black. The first was a Gelert with fur as pale as the moon. The second was a Faerie as pale as the Gelert, but as beautiful as the day. And the third was a very short Skeith. _"...you promised us everything!"_ the Faerie hissed. Their eyes began to glow red. A fireball appeared and shot at Kass. Without thinking, Kail jumped in front of Kass. The fireball bounced harmlessly off the blade of his sword and hit a wall.

"Leave him alone, you demons!" Kail growled. The three figures glared at him. _"Stand aside, child," _the Skeith hissed. "NO!" Kail shouted. _"Foolish boy," _the Gelert growled. _"Does he not know..." _the Faerie sneered. _"...who we are?"_ the Skeith hissed. "You could be servants of the Dark One, for all I care!" Kail growled.

Kass opened his eyes. "Kail?"

"Don't worry, dad," Kail said, "I'm here for you."

The figures laughed cruelly. _"Is he challenging us?"_ the Gelert asked. _"What a suicidal move," _the Faerie hissed. _"He'll dig his own grave,"_ the Skeith sneered. "I'll kick your sorry butts any day!" Kail growled. The figures glared at him coldly. Finally, the Faerie stepped forward.

Kail picked up his sword. "Don't underestimate her," Kass warned. Kail nodded.

The Faerie drew a sword. Kail rushed at her. Their blades met. Blue sparks flew from her sword. Kail tried to land a blow on her shoulder, but she blocked it. The Faerie blocked his next attack, and the next, and the next! She couldn't be beat. But Kail didn't give up.

_"You're a brave one," _the Faerie sneered. _"But your luck won't hold out," _the Skeith hissed. _"You'll give into us eventually," _the Gelert growled.

The Faerie blasted the sword out of Kail's hand. She knocked him to the ground and held the blade of her sword to his neck.

She was about to bring her sword down on him, when a shard of light pierced her shoulder. She screamed and dropped her sword. Her shrill cry hurt Kail's ears. He had never heard anything so horrible.

He looked to where the shard of light had come from. Standing there was Ilona and Fay. The Faerie glared at them, clutching her shoulder. She hissed and faded to mist. The Gelert and Skeith also disappeared. Ilona ran to Kail's side and helped him to his feet. Kass stood up. "That was brilliant, son. You defeated the Three," he said. "Thanks, dad," Kail replied. Kass looked at Ilona. "Is this the same girl we captured?" he asked. "Yes," Kail replied. Ilona bowed. "No need for bowing," Kass said, "I give up the throne to Lord Darigan."


	12. Chapter 12: The War is Over

Epilogue

Lord Darigan finally assumed the throne. He ruled with a good heart. Fay became his royal advisor and Kass became the captain of his army.

One afternoon, while the three were in the throne room, Kass asked, "Where's Kail?"

Darigan spoke. "He's with–"

Fay elbowed him in the ribs. "What's the secret?" Kass asked. Fay smiled. "Sorry, Kass," she said, "We wanted to tell you later."

"What?" Kass asked. "He and Ilona," Darigan said, "have eloped."

Kass sighed. "That's my boy," he whispered.

Meanwhile, on Mystery Island, Ilona and Kail were dancing at their wedding party.

"You know," Ilona said, "I'm starting to like that this war happened."

"Why?" Kail asked. "If it wasn't for the war," Ilona said, "I never would have met you."

Kail smiled. They kissed. Ilona wrapped her arms around Kail's neck. Love's magic had swept over both of them. Even though Kail was no longer a prince, he felt as though he had married a princess.

Meanwhile, in Meridell, Lisha had received the news that Jeran, her big brother, had fallen off the edge of the Citadel. She was heart-broken. She sat in the throne room with Vanessa. "I'm sorry about your brother, Lisha," Vanessa said, putting her hand on Lisha's shoulder.

Lisha looked up. "Look!" she exclaimed, pointing out the window. A beautiful air faerie flew through it, carrying someone in her arms. It was Jeran.

The faerie put Jeran down near Lisha and flew away. Lisha ran to Jeran's side, tears flowing down her cheeks. But then, Jeran opened his eyes and sat up. Lisha cried out in joy and threw her arms around him. Jeran stood up and walked over to Vanessa. "I was going to ask you when I got back from the battle," he said. He pulled out a small box. Jeran handed the box to Vanessa. She opened it, gasped in delight, and pulled out what it contained: A beautiful diamond ring. Jeran took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "Vanessa," he said, "will you marry me?"

Tears of joy rolled down Vanessa's face. "Yes!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around Jeran's neck, "Yes! I will!"

_So, Jeran and Vanessa were married (as were Ilona and Kail). Peace reigned between Meridell and the Darigan Citadel. A peace treaty was signed. A peace that would last a thousand years. And if you believe that, you'll live happily ever after!_


End file.
